This invention pertains to a spare tire holder/locking system and more particularly to a device which precludes the theft of a spare tire from particular motor vehicles, e.g. a pickup truck or the like.
In some motor vehicles, e.g. pickup trucks, the spare tire is positioned in a transport position adjacent the underside of the vehicle frame by means of a hoist which is attached to the frame. A clamp is mounted at the free end of the hoist cable which is releasably secured to the vehicle wheel. A rigid, hollow drive shaft extends between the hoist and the exterior of the vehicle. This drive shaft is rotated upon insertion of the pointed end of a lug wrench into the drive shaft. This rotation lengthens the cable of the associated hoist pulley so that the tire is lowered to the ground. Alternatively the drive shaft is rotated by the user in an opposite direction so as to shorten the cable of the associated hoist pulley and raise the tire from the ground into a transport position adjacent the vehicle frame.
A problem has arisen with these prior tire holders. A thief can rotate the drive shaft by a wrench, pliers, screwdriver or by hand. Thus the tire can be lowered to the ground and carried off. One response has been to lock the tire to the vehicle frame by use of a chain/padlock combination. However the chain rattles during vehicle travel which is annoying to the vehicle occupants. Also the padlock is located underside the vehicle in a relatively inaccessible location to the user. The lock can become covered with dirt, road tar, grime etc. which precludes the easy disengagement of the lock from the security chain.
Furthermore, the rigid drive shaft can become dented or misaligned due to normal road travel. Also, as one end of the drive shaft is supported by the vehicle bumper or a body panel a minor accident can misalign the bumper or panel. This misalignment is transferred to the drive shaft which can render the drive shaft inoperable.
Also, in prior devices the proximal end of the drive shaft, which is presented to the user for insertion of the lug wrench therein, can become clogged with ice, dirt, etc. which can delimit user-access thereto. Also, this proximal end may be difficult to find in darkness or inclement weather.
In response thereto, I have invented a novel spare tire holder/wheel lock which secures the spare tire to the vehicle frame and precludes its unauthorized removal. My device generally comprises a hoist with cable which is releasably attached to the vehicle wheel. A flexible guide tube is connected to the hoist in a slidable connection therebetween and extends to the exterior of the vehicle. For spare tire removal a key wrench is extended through the guide tube. One keyed end of the wrench is operably connected to a drive socket on the hoist. The other end of the key wrench shaft is operably connected to a drive shaft which receives a standard lug wrench therein. User rotation of the lug wrench rotates the drive shaft and key wrench linked thereto. This rotation is transferred to the drive socket and associated hoist. Rotation of the lug wrench lengthens the cable to position the spare tire on the ground. Opposed rotation will shorten the cable and position the tire adjacent the frame in a transport position.
The flexion and/or rotation of the guide tube precludes a thief from obtaining purchase thereon. Thus, motion of the guide tube cannot operate the hoist and lower the tire to the ground. The segmented drive shaft, i.e. the key wrench/drive tube/lug wrench combination, precludes operation of the hoist with other mechanical devices. Accordingly the hoist cannot be operated and the spare tire removed from the vehicle unless the operator has the correct combination of elements to connect the same to the drive socket and operate the hoist. Thus security of the tire is enhanced.
Accordingly it is a general object of this invention to provide a spare tire holder and wheel lock for vehicles which diminishes the possibility of tire theft.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, which is adaptable for retrofit with preexisting spare tire holders.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, which is easily installed without drilling or modifying the vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, which eliminates the need to use chains, locks or the like in order to secure the spare tire to the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking device, as aforesaid, which is easily operable in various weather and visibility conditions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which is operable only by a certain linkage assembly associated with the vehicle.
Another particular operation of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which utilizes flexible and/or slippage connections to delimit the unauthorized operation of the device.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent after a review of the following specification, claims and drawings.